Don't do this
by CelTakerCena
Summary: There is only one way to stop the war...but it will lose someone close... SubZero X Scorpion


**There is only one way to stop the war...**

* * *

 **Hanzo Hasashi (Scorpion)**

I yelped in pain as we were being attacked. I was helped by Kuai Liang. He sat me down in a hidden cave.

"You okay?" he asked

"Yes…I'm fine…" I said "I want to kick his ass for he did"

"We all do…" he smirked

I laughed a little "Kuai….you're bleeding"

"It's just a cut"

I nodded and hugged him. Kuai sat next to me. We heard the battlecry…the yelling….the hurting.

The revenants are powerful than we expected. They all have a weakness; I know they do. I heard some yelling and saw my clan thrown back.

"We can't stop them" I said

"We can…and we will" said Kuai "We just need to strike in the right moment"

"I shouldn't have killed Quan Chi…" I whispered

"Don't worry about it…" he said

"All I wanted was revenge…" I whispered "And I didn't think about anything else…"

"Everyone makes mistakes…people go for it…not knowing what will come next" he said "But…later on…they will find a right path and follow it"

I looked down.

"You found a right path" he said

"But…?"

"You got your clan…you have worked for Earthrelm." He said "And you are fighting to protect others…"

I smiled a little. "I know…"

Kuai held my chin and made me look at him. He leans closer; my heart racing and stopping at the same time. I then went up to kiss him.

He kisses back and we wrapped each other in our arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he kissed my neck.

"I love you…" I said but then realized what I said. "I…I…"

"Love you too" he whispered

The people out there got hurt.

"We have to fight…" he said

I nodded and we both went out to fight; working together. The revenants had started a clan. It was hard for us to keep up with the clan.

I know for sure we have killed so much of them; but more kept on coming. The Special Forces also fought their way.

We all worked together…but there were so many. Johnny, Sonya, Cassie, Jax, Jacqui, Kung Jin, and Takeda along with Kenshi all were fighting.

I heard a yell and I see Kuai…"NO!" I yelled out

He was stabbed on his shoulder and he yelps in pain. He freezes all of those around him. Liu Kang came up and kicked him in the back.

"Grandmaster…long time no see" he said

He gets up and prepares to fight. I yelped as I was hit. I continued fighting. I then Kuai; he was on the floor punching Liu Kang.

Liu Kang uses his powers and punches him back. I got my sword and ran to him.

"You can't defeat me" he yelled

"But I can stop you"

I fought my best but couldn't handle it. I fell down hurting. Liu Kang looks around and I see Smoke. Kuai former friend.

"Kill him" said Liu Kang

"NO" I heard and see Kuai kicking Smoke. He tried to fight both Liu Kang and Smoke. He was knocked down.

"We have to do something…" yelled Johnny

"Hanzo…" Kuai whispered

The rest of the gang was around us fighting.

"I know how to stop them…" he whispered

"How…tell me…?" I yelled

"I'm going to have to freeze the whole place" he said

Johnny over heard it. "What…!"

Johnny knelt next to us.

"Why…what's with this what…" I asked

"You'll freeze Sub-zero…you can't do this" said Johnny

"I have to…it's the only way to save you all" he said

"You'll freeze yourself…you won't be able to survive" said Johnny

I was speechless. "No…you can't do this…then" I said

"I'm sorry….but it has to be done…there is so many of them…" said Kuai

"You can't….please…" I begged

"Sub-zero…" Johnny looked around and sighed "He's right….it's the only way…"

"No…you said he can't do this…." I yelled "I won't let him…"

"There are so many of them" said Johnny

I heard a yell and I see Takeda falling down hurting; Jacqui came to his side. We are all targets and we no way of destroying them. One of my tears fell down.

"Hanzo…go…I need ya'll to get as far away as possible…" he said getting up. Johnny nodded and told the others.

"Grandmaster…" Kuai look up. Everyone had sad eyes…Kuai nodded.

"You guys will do well" he said

They all ran for it. I stayed back with him.

"Hanzo…please…"

"No…I can't leave you" I cried out

"Hanzo…I want you to live on…" he said

"I can't without you" I said

Kuai kissed me and we hugged tightly.

"You can…because I'll be with you…" he cried "I'll be right here…with you"

"No…we can think of another plan"

I was kissed again. "I love you" he said

"I love you too…." I said "You can't leave me…"

I was then grabbed by Jax and Johnny. Kenshi was standing next to Kuai. I was being dragged; I was struggling to get free. I tried to throw fire at them…but I can't. I feel so numb.

"No…let me go" I yelled

"Grandmaster…" said Kenshi

"Yes…"

Kenshi hugged Sub-zero. "Thank you…for everything"

Kuai smiled.

Kenshi then ran to us. We ran as far away. I see Kuai twirling his hands as ice started forming. Kuai had his eyes closed as the ice powers get stronger.

He then spreads out his arms and yells out to the sky. A large blue light with Ice started forming around the place; it was freezing everything in its path.

* * *

We hide behind a wall. I see something blue glowing. The whole place exploded and everything became to ice. I covered my eyes from the brightness.

The whole place was ice. The blue light came back and destroyed every single thing that is icicle.

"NOO" I yelled

I teleported and landed next to Kuai Liang. He was frozen…he was frozen solid. I touched him…he looks lifeless. I placed a hand on his cheek; I kissed his lips; they were cold.

"Kuai…don't go…" I cried out "Don't go…"

I looked back to see Liu Kang frozen along with this other followers. They are vanishing one by one…I hugged Kuai. I hugged him to tight…hoping he won't disappear like the rest.

I don't want his to disappear. I kept on hugging it.

"Don't go…" I whispered

I then felt my arms drop. I fell down. Kuai started disappearing…

"No…no…" I cried. I looked up and see him gone like the rest. Everything is now gone…the battle has ended; and we lost someone special.

I was still on my knees and stared at the floor. I felt a hand touch my shoulder. It was Kenshi.

"Let's go home…" he said

I nodded and got up slowly. We walked back home.

* * *

 **Well**

 **Sub-zero x Scorpion**

 ***walks away...slowly...***


End file.
